


What Are You Doing Here?

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attack, Pining, Stiles is a virgin, You know what scene, light description of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles had maybe-sort of-always had a little (okay, huge) crush on Danny. Whatever, it was all good and Stiles totally had it under control. Well, until Danny said something, hell, propositioned him. Really, it was all Danny’s fault that he was even here in the first place!





	What Are You Doing Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts).



> _Who asked for; practice kissing. Not exactly that, but they do kiss?_

Stiles was pretty sure Danny was kidding. Okay, he was ninety-seven percent sure that Danny was kidding, but - now that Stiles was thinking about it, thinking of Danny, warm and solid above him, under him,  _ in _ him, he found himself wishing the other boy hadn’t said anything at all. It was easy to ignore his hopeless and beyond embarrassing crush when said boy ignored you - but to have Danny say something like  _ that _ , to  _ proposition _ him?

Let's just say Stiles almost crashed during the drive home.

In the eighth grade, Danny had sat next to Lydia Martin in their shared homeroom and Stiles - caught my Jackson - had been teased about having a crush on Lydia. When all he was able to do was blush and stutter out a no (it wasn’t his fault Danny had chosen that moment to smile) the tale took off, and suddenly, Stiles was hopelessly in love. At least, everyone else thought he was.

And that was easier to admit to than his crush on Danny. Because Danny was  _ gorgeous _ , beautiful and kind and funny. Danny made his knees feel weak when he laughed, who took Stiles’ breath away when he smiled wide. Stiles was hopeless, and it was easier to pretend he was in love with Lydia. At least then her rejection never truly hurt.

Now, overnight bag in hand, he was regretting nearly every decision he had ever made. God, what was he even  _ doing _ here. Stiles glared down at his crotch, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the slight bulge in the front of his pants.  _ That _ was what he had been thinking, apparently.

“Stilinski?” the door swung open to reveal Danny, wide-eyed and barefoot and as attractive as ever. 

“Hey, Danny-boy! Can I come in?” Stiles smiled wide, discreetly wiping his sweaty palms against the thighs of his jeans even as he tried to take in a full breath.

Stiles marched in, barely waiting for Danny to step out of the way before Stiles was inside, kicking off his shoes when he noticed a few pairs of Danny’s scattered around the front door. He did finally take a deep breath, half listening to Danny mutter under his breath.

“Uh, do you want a drink?” Stiles nodded, shrugging when asked what he wanted. He felt so awkward, exposed and uncomfortable in his skin as he stood in Danny’ front entry, all earlier courage gone.

“Sure, I guess. Just go sit in the living room,” Stiles did as directed, walking down the hall and turning where Danny had instructed. 

The room was nice, the house comfortably warm and Stiles took another breath now that he was alone, sitting on the end of the couch. God, this was so  _ weird _ , so weird and Stiles had no idea what he was doing here. He tried to calm himself down, to get the anxious churning in his gut to stop or at least settle.

“Here,” Danny said, putting down the glass and sitting on the other end of the couch, staring hard at Stiles.

“So, what are you doing here?” Danny asked and his jaw clenched, irritation obvious on his face.

“I was hoping to take you up on your offer?” he said it with a shrug, hardly meeting Danny’s eyes as the other boy continued to stare him down.

“Stiles, have you ever even been with a guy before?”

“Well no, but-”

“I’m not just some experiment, Stilinski,” Danny said, jaw tight and clenched in a way Stiles hadn’t seen before. 

“No! That’s - Danny! I would  _ never _ do that!” Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms.  _ God _ , had that happened to Danny before? Had someone used him like that? 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Stiles repeated, looking down, “I’ve never been with  _ anyone _ .”

“Look, I’m not just going to sleep with you because you want to get rid of your virginity, or something. I don’t know what exactly you think of me but -”

“You - do you remember who you sat beside in homeroom, during grade eight?” Stiles asked, cutting Danny off and looking down at his fingers.

It took a moment of thinking, time in which Stiles glanced up quickly to find Danny still watching him though he looked less upset and far more confused, “Uh - god I don’t know, Lydia I think?” 

“Yeah, and, do you remember how everyone started saying I was in love with Lydia because I stared at her so much?”

“Yeah, but what does -  _ oh _ , oh you were staring at me?” Danny asked, his voice turning soft, gentle. Danny moved, settling closer on the couch and he laid a hand on Stiles’ thigh, fingers spreading wide. Stiles didn’t want to look away, mostly because couldn’t meet Danny’s eyes, not even when he squeezed, “Stiles, did you have a crush on me?”

Danny’s voice was teasing but Stiles nodded anyway. He could feel how his cheeks were heating but fuck, he was already in this deep, “Do. I, uh, do have a crush on you.”

The hand on his thigh squeezed once before letting go and Stiles only had a moment to panic before Danny was even closer, chest brushing against Stiles’ shoulder. A hand settled onto the nape of Stiles' neck and Danny’s skin was warm, fingers brushing just underneath his ear. He turned when directed, Danny using his hold on Stiles’ hair to turn his face, warm breath hitting Stiles’ cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” Danny asked, voice deep, hitting Stiles somewhere low in his belly and making him want to squirm.

Still, he nodded, and then Danny’s fingers were scratching through the short hairs along the back of his neck. Stiles’ eyes shut and he leaned his head back when Danny tugged. Then there were lips on his, dry and rough as their mouths moved. Stiles felt off-footed, unbelievably thankful when Danny didn’t make it into anything more than a series of closed mouth kisses.

Stiles felt warm, his belly twisting with excitement and a low flickering of arousal. He reached out, still unsure of his welcome but Danny didn’t protest when Stiles laid a hand on his thigh, groping and rubbing as they continued to kiss. Stiles nearly jumped back when Danny’s tongue flicked out, dragging along his bottom lip and Stiles sucked in a breath, letting his mouth fall open lightly. 

When Danny began to pull back Stiles followed, turning his torso as far as he could and when that wasn’t enough he twisted his body enough to get a knee on the couch. Danny leaned back, reclining on the couch and pulling Stiles with him, tugging at his thighs until Stiles was properly straddling the other boy's lap. 

Stiles stilled when he felt Danny’s length press up against his ass, his breath hitching as his fingers paused. This was different, this was  _ more _ , real and intimate and too much. Danny didn’t seem to notice Stiles’ pause, not with how he was mouthing and sucking at the skin along Stiles’ neck, straining up to get closer. Stiles froze when a hand landed on his ass, Danny pushing him forward, grinding them together as he bit at Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles tried to move, to get back because this - this was too much. The low thrum of arousal in his belly turned sick, twisted and he wanted to get off, to throw up. His mind was fuzzy and he didn’t know how to move his fingers, not the ones beside Danny’s hips nor the ones clenched tight around Danny’s bicep. He didn’t know what to do, couldn’t move, he couldn’t - he couldn’t - 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, shh it’s okay,” Danny said, voice soft, the hand previously cupping his ass moving high and rubbing his back. Danny sat up, pushing Stiles until the boy was sat on his thighs, Danny still holding him upright even as Stiles tried to breathe - tried to calm down. 

“Sorry,” Stiles mumbled, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Danny’s shoulder, turning his face and tucking it into the crook of Danny’s neck. The contact was helping him calm down, letting him down easier than if he had been alone. The other boy was still rubbing up and down Stiles’ back, large sweeping motions that were helping to calm him down. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Danny asked and Stiles settled himself further on Danny’s thighs, the position a little uncomfortable for him but Danny was still holding him close, so he couldn’t imagine that the other boy minded much.

“Uhm, it - I think it was too much? I just, I got nervous, and then it sort of spiralled from there,” Stiles said quietly, voice shaking slightly as he breathed deep. Danny smelt good, pine and something musky. It was soothing, if not a little arousing and it made Stiles’ stomach feel a little sick again. 

“How about we watch a movie?” Danny asked and he laid himself back out again. Stiles remained sat back on Danny’s thighs, blinking at the loss of contact. His brain still felt a little slow but Danny’s hand settling on his thigh helped ground him and he blinked down, wiggling his way to lie atop the other boy when Danny smiled. 

“Alright,” Stiles said, ear pressed against Danny’s chest, one of Danny's arm coming around him. It didn’t feel as overwhelming as before, didn’t make him feel trapped and anxious and  _ stuck _ . 

“So you liked the kissing?” Danny asked almost an hour later. The TV was on in front of them though Stiles wasn’t paying much attention, hadn’t been, rather revelling in the feeling of being so close. 

He wasn’t sure if Danny really  _ did _ enjoy cuddling or if he had been kidding about that as well, but he definitely didn’t seem to mind Stiles being sprawled out atop him. Stiles nodded at the question and could feel his cheeks once again go blotchy and warm. 

“We can do more of the kissing if you want? And just the kissing, nothing else has to happen, alright?” Stiles didn’t move for a second, instead listened to Danny’s heart against his ear. 

The idea wasn’t making Stiles panic, not with the reassurance it wouldn’t need to be anything more. And he trusted Danny to keep his word, especially after the way he had pulled back the moment he realized Stiles wasn’t okay. He had handled Stiles’ panic attack well, letting Stiles choose the amount of contact he kept between them, giving him time to calm down and not rushing him to respond. 

And he  _ had _ been enjoying himself. Danny was good at kissing, clearly, and had been patient. Yeah, Stiles could probably keep up the kissing, as long as it didn’t progress into anything more. Especially if they got to cuddle more after since Danny was surprisingly comfortable underneath him. 

Stiles leaned up on his elbows, brushing short hairs off Danny's forehead and smiling a little. Danny’s answering smile was big, dimples deep and Stiles ducked down, gently pressing their lips together again. 

They did kiss for a while, and cuddled for even longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> And, another Stanny! I enjoyed their dynamic in this fic (as well as the next one I have) with having Danny being on the more confident side! I like him being self-assured and I think he was a total sweetheart in this story! Even if I don't write more Stanny (which I want to!) I will definitely be writing more Danny. I'm honestly still kind of mad that he just disappeared? 
> 
> if you enjoyed, prompts are always open on my tumblr, and I love taking them! Hit me up over there!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
